Defying The Cougar Myth
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: Dave Karofsky finds himself falling for an older man. But as his relationship deepens, secrets and identities are revealed that change Dave forever. Rated T. I do not own Glee. Completely AU, with some OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So... Here we are with a brand NEW story! :)**

 **I know. I know. I got a few other stories that need my attention and I apolgize for not updating for so long on a few said stories. My brain likes to scatter a lot and come up with new ideas left and right. Its hard to keep up. Lol! I try but I cant keep all my ideas in my head. Lol**

 **Anyway Dont worry, as I say in all my AN's whenever I start something new. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED ANY OF MY STORIES. And will NEVER do so. It just may take me awhile to finish. I hope you all understand. :) and continue to support me cause I appreciate it. :)**

 **Now on to the story. This idea is fairly new to me. Not like the rest of my stuff where I thought about it for awhile. So as always excuse me if I mess up anything. :)**

 **This story is about a younger man falling for a older guy. If this bothers you kindly click out now. :)**

 **You have been warned.**

 **I know Glee tried to do something like this with Kurt and the older gentlemen (whose name escapes me at the moment. Sorry!)**

 **But this is A LOT different. Because one Its not about Kurt, its about Dave. And two nothing ever became of that storyline. Nothing interesting anyway. Also my older character is completely OC to that older guy on the show.**

 **I have wondered for awhile what this will be like if I had Dave and a older man get closer and I decided to go ahead and write it. I have no problems with these types of relationships. Love is love. :)**

 **A couple things to note regarding this story: Dave is nineteen here and is in college. A struggling college student as you will read later. Also out and proud as you wil read here. Kurt, Blaine and Dave are really good friends here. :)**

 **This completly AU as all my others stories are because I like writing stories that are AU. :)**

 **Thank you: Umbrella0326 for writing the ending because i was stuck. You rock! :)**

 **Dont worry guys, I WILL write the rest. :)**

 **I just been sick for a few days and couldn't concentrate. Umbrella0326 stepped in and helped because he's AMAZING! :) and an amazing betareader and friend. So credit goes to him too for helping a sista out! Lol ;)**

 **So yeah there is that. :)**

 **Its a short chapter. But will be longer as it goes on.**

 **With that, please review! Please be kind! Have a GREAT day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **UPDATE: THIS STORY IS DRAMA, ROMANCE, HUMOR, HURT/COMFORT**

 **I FORGOT TO ADD WHICH CHARACTERS WILL BE IN THIS STORY. OOOPS LOL. IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER HERE ARE THE CHARACTERS THAT WILL BE APART OF THE STORY OR AT LEAST FEATURED ONCE. THERE ROLES WILL BE EXPLAINED AS THIS GOES ON.**

 **Dave Karofsky**

 **Kurt Hummel**

 **Blaine Anderson**

 **Santana Lopez**

 **Finn Hudson**

 **Brittany S. Pierce**

 **Mercedes Jones**

 **Sebastian Smythe**

 **More characters may join in as this continues. We will see... With that... Have a Nice Day! :)**

Chapter 1

"We want a parade! This is ridiculous!" Dave Karofsky is the first to chant over the crowd of other rally members. The others in the crowd roar in agreement to Dave's outburst. It's a beautiful Friday morning with clear blue skies and only slightly chilly air. A subtle contrast to the protest going on at the front steps of the Lima City Council on Main Street, downtown. The group of people refuses to leave until they are heard. Dave is fighting alongside them because he believes in their cause. HIS cause. Even when they were denied access into the building Dave will not give up. Everything Dave ever believed is being tested today.

"I'm sorry sir, but you and your …FRIENDS need to leave now!" one of the guards roars as he stares at Dave with a very icy cold glare.

One word to describe that glare – Hate. Pure hate. Dave could tell the guy was homophobic by the way he gritted teeth and the look of disgust at the brave men and women there. But Dave will not be denied anymore. He refuses to budge as the guy in blue continues to stare him down.

The guard continues with venom in his voice to threaten the former bully. Dave still wouldn't move along with everbody else in the crowd. Dave stared back at the man as the guard got in his face. Suddenly the crowd went quiet as the little staring contest continued.

"I said... MOVE! NOW!" The guard is inches from Dave practically breathing on him. That's when Dave speaks but doesn't do what the guard wanted. The guard is clearly on a power trip and Dave has had enough.

"We want a parade! We want a parade!" Dave chants loudly in the guards face while throwing his fist up in the air! Soon after, other protesters joined in. Every one of them chanted alongside with Dave throwing their fists up in unity.

"We want a parade! We want a parade!" The crowd exploded! No one was giving into being oppressed!

Meanwhile someone in the crowd, a fellow protester, is watching all of this in awe a few feet from Dave. An older more distinguished gentleman can't help but admire this brave young man leading something so very important. He even notices him not once backing down from the guards. He thought he is very brave which made him smile internally.

Malcolm is drawn in the moment Dave speaks. He can't help it. And just as Malcolm is lost in thought, all hell breaks loose.

Suddenly one of the other guards shoves an innocent person to the ground!

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Malcolm screams.

Malcolm immediately snaps out of it and runs over to the stranger in need. As he's going to help this person he bends down and realizes whom that guard pushed harshly to the ground. Hazel eyes met dark blue eyes as the man stares down at Dave Karofsky.

Confused, Dave looks at the man causing Malcolm again to snap out of his weird state.

"You OK?!" Malcolm practically had to scream over the chaos as he offers to help Dave off the ground.

Dave grabs the older man's hand and lets him be pulled up.

"I'm fine!" Dave yells. "C'mon! Let's help the others! This is getting out of hand! NOT what we need right now! This was supposed to be peaceful!" Dave shrugs off the older man not even looking him in the eyes as Dave heads back into roaring chaos.

Malcolm would have ordinarily been offended by Dave's attitude, but the young man is right. There were more important things going on around them. Malcolm runs after Dave who has disappeared into the crowd. It takes him a while to locate the young activist and he doesn't see him – but he does HEAR him.

"Hey!" Dave exclaims, holding his arms out like a revival preacher. "Hey! Everybody! Listen to me!"

Gradually, the crowd quiets and Malcolm is completely astonished. And impressed. This young man completely owns this crowd and Malcolm watches in admiration.

"Back away from the doors!" Dave roars. "Go on! Back up! GO!"

The thirty or so individuals turn their heads and do exactly as Dave commands! Malcolm is among them, scooting back and back. He looks back up to see that this young guy has the crowd in his hand. A little, appreciative smile adorns his slightly aged face.

"Good! Good!" Dave says very encouragingly. "Now, keep it up! C'mon every body! 'We want a parade! We want a parade! We want a parade!'"

It doesn't take long for the crowd to join in as Dave slowly approaches the calm but loud crowd. Malcolm, smile still intact, just shakes his head.

"We want a parade! We want a parade! We want a parade!"

Dave now turns around, faces the doors, and is careful NOT to make eye contact with the hateful guards. But the guards, disarmed by David Karofsky's demeanor, simply stare at the crowd in wonder. Malcolm does too.

Minutes pass. More minutes pass. They're waiting for the unavoidable signal for the general public to enter the City Council's chamber and be heard. And everyone knows who will speak for them. And again, Malcolm does too.

Dave never notices the man who helped him to his feet. He's too busy getting more and more noise directed at the center of Lima's government.

Drivers honk their horns at them as they go by. Some wave their support. Many others wave…a DIFFERENT signal. But that doesn't deter the crowd.

Chant intact, they keep up the noise and are certain that the Council hears them.

And David Karofsky leads them in when the doors finally opened fifteen minutes later.

Gradually, their voices become silent out of respect for the Council room chamber. The architecturally classic room, complete with cathedral ceilings and gold, ermine-line trim, houses yellow, padded seats. Unfortunately, there aren't enough seats for everyone and all of Dave's fellow activists have to stand. But their numbers swell as news spreads of their efforts today and soon, there are people four-deep along the walls of the chamber.

Dave looks around, pleased with himself. A little, boyish, PROUD grin adorns his face. And Malcolm just looks on with pride.

"Council will now come to order." The Bailiff announces.

A hurried hush comes over the crowd.

"If," a graying older man, seated at the center of the Council begins speaking, "there are any public issues to be addressed to the Council, now is the time."

Nearly every person there turns to look at David Karofsky. He realizes, as ringleader, he's the one to do the job. He's been waiting for this and now it's up to him. Taking an enormous, shaky breath, Dave stands up and even receives a bit of applause. He smiles as he snakes his way through the seating, intentionally ignoring the encouraging smiles as he goes. Dave is already very nervous as he enters the center walkway and confidently strides to the public podium.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Lima City Council," Dave loudly begins, "I am here today to discuss an…opportunity for the City of Lima."

THAT gets the council's attention. All nine members lean forward slightly, seemingly surprised by this assertive young man. That only encourages Dave and his nerves are a thing of the past.

"And that opportunity," Dave says, "is acceptance."

Dave continues on getting braver and finding his voice as his speech continues.

"Being a openly gay man, I along with my fellow brothers and sisters behind me have rights like any other person out there in the world. All I want and all WE want is to be heard." Dave looks up at the council with determination and compassion burning within him. The council member's faces were unreadable as Dave continues.

Malcolm looks on with hope in his heart. Bravery is hard sometimes. But nonetheless he's astonished that this young man is handling this with such class and dignity.

Dave takes a second to clear his throat, as everyone in the room is silent. All eyes are on Dave. But still he was not deterred.

"This is MORE than just a parade because Lima never had one. This is WAY more than that. This is about human rights and equality!" Dave says a MUCH louder making sure he's heard. In this moment the people behind Dave cheer and roar.

Dave smiles.

Malcolm smiles too.

Dave waits for the crowd to calm down and then continues.

"Members of the Council, all we are asking is that police block off the streets for the parade. And police protection. And we will raise the money for their services. If you cannot approve this for us, We WILL have the damn parade anyway!" Dave shouts confidently as the crowd roars back up again. Malcolm couldn't help clap and cheer as loud.

"We ask for your support." Dave says in an authoritative voice. "We ask for your help. We ask…to be heard. Provide us the tools we need to be the proud Lima citizens that we are." He got more and more emphatic as he finished his speech. "We WILL be heard. We WANT a parade." The crowd murmured their approval and got louder. "Provide us what we want. We'll take care of the rest. We ask you this out of respect and pride. We WILL have a parade!"

Dave stood rooted the spot, making contact with each silent council member, one-by-one, as some in the audience clapped. Then, determinedly, he swaggered back to his seat. Malcolm just shook his head in quiet admiration.

An hour passed. The council has other issues to deal with and Dave and the rest of his brothers and sisters filters out of the room, seemingly one-by-one. But they do not leave. Instead, they huddle like an American football team on the steps of the council building. Dave finds himself looking up at the building he once thought was formidable as a child.

THAT WAS EASY, Dave cockily thought. He chuckles at his own joke, unaware that an older gentleman is watching him with kind eyes.

Others around him congratulate and thank him for his speech. He gratefully acknowledges them and says encouraging things. Dave briefly considers if a career in politics is in his future. But his love of football and coaching is much more interesting.

Meanwhile, Malcolm just watches him. He can't believe that this man, this young kid, is drawing his attention. After a while, it made him uncomfortable. He is attracted to this orator – and he isn't sure if he should be. Still, though – there IS something about this kid…

Suddenly, a loud roar went up in the crowd. Malcolm watches as Dave and the rest of the Lima gay and lesbian community celebrates the council's decision to provide police support to the parade. Finally, FINALLY, Lima, Ohio will have its first Gay Pride Parade – with police protection to boot!

And still, Malcolm just stares in awe at Dave. As the crowd swells around him, he sees this kid getting closer and closer to him. And very soon, he allows himself to be 'bumped' into him.

"Oh!" Dave exclaims, "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Briefly touched by his concern, Malcolm replies, "Oh yes. I'm fine."

"Good."

Dave turns to leave, but Malcolm decides to be brave. "That was a fine speech, Dave."

He beams with pride. "Oh! Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. I look forward to seeing you at the parade."

Dave smiles even more. "Me too! I can't wait!"

"I'll look for you." Malcolm confidently says. "I'd be…honored to march with you."

"Same here, ummm…"

"Malcolm."

"Malcolm." Dave repeats. "Well, it was nice meeting you Malcolm. See you then!"

He smiles and watches the large kid walk off. He finds he can't wait for the parade. Still with a smile on his face, Malcolm turns and walks towards his car. He can't help but sigh as he realizes he's returning to his lonely, empty-house existence. But maybe, just maybe, he thinks he might've found…a friend.

 **AN: THANKS FOR READING! LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE. :) PLEASE REVIEW. HAVE A NICE DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HELLO EVERYBODY! I'm so, so, so, SO sorry for not updating this in a while. Please forgive me?! X3!**

 **So, this is a really eventful chapter. TONS of good stuff happens to our little group of Glee friends and my OC Malcolm gets some love too. LOL!**

 **ENJOY! Please leave kind, thoughtful reviews.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 2**

It is a clear and sunny Sunday morning as Dave Karofsky and his friends, Kurt, Blaine, and Santana, join the former high school jock for their traditional weekend breakfast together. This weekly Sunday breakfast ritual began just a few months ago, despite all of them being friends for over a year.

And it was Kurt's idea. After years of high school bullying and chaos, Dave is no longer the vicious bully to anyone at the breakfast table. Or anyone in general. Throughout that time, he changed into a completely new person by becoming the person he always was.

Kurt came to that realization a long time ago – well before anyone currently at Santana's breakfast table. It took Blaine Anderson and some of the former glee club members a long time to come around to trusting Dave, but they eventually did. And soon enough, after seeing a whole new side to this person that they once feared, some of them came to the conclusion that David Karofsky was no longer a threat to them.

Despite his transformation, David Karofsky finds himself being surprised to be invited to Santana's apartment for their tradition. And he is more than overjoyed to be a part of a group of people that has started to care about him after he came out. He is relieved they forgave him after everything he put them through – especially Kurt. They all had reasons to hate him and hold a grudge against him. But they didn't. And he still couldn't believe it! But he accepted that this is how it will be from now on. And he didn't mind. He was overjoyed.

Of course some still mistrust him and want nothing to do with the former jock, and that was understandable. But nearly all of Dave's support was right at the table with him, laughing and drinking orange juice and eating eggs that Kurt made fancy with ingredients Dave never even heard of. It was still good though.

 _LIFE IS GOOD,_ Dave thinks as he looks around, gratefully smiling at Santana, Blaine and Kurt. He's glad to have them in his life. Three people he wishes he let in sooner rather than later.

As the breakfast was being consumed, Dave began to notice little sideways glances from Kurt. He had a little smile on his face that made Dave extremely curious.

Suddenly, Kurt reached for his orange juice glass and raised it. "Everybody! I think a toast is in order!"

One-by-one, a coffee cup in Santana's hand and a tomato juice glass from Blaine were raised. Everybody but Dave knew what was coming, but he had a sneaking suspicion. So, he raised his glass too.

"To David Karofsky!" Kurt proudly announced. "For convincing, with great determination and stamina, to organize Lima's _FIRST_ gay pride parade! Congratulations Dave!"

They sipped on their beverages, but Dave's eyes remained on Kurt. He was just so… _GRATEFUL_. Kurt forgave him. Kurt liked him. Kurt trusted him. And now, Kurt was praising him. Dave was simply in awe.

Almost in unison, everybody set their glasses down and with little smiles on their faces, breakfast resumed.

"Dave, that's so great!" Kurt happily begins. "You are doing a _WONDERFUL_ thing for the community! I am so proud of all you accomplished! You have truly come a long way since high school!" Dave snaps out of his reverie and _REALLY_ looks into the happy eyes of Kurt Hummel. The way Kurt's smile brightened and glowed in the sun made Dave smile gently back.

Kurt Hummel beams as he pours himself some orange juice, scooting closer to the table…and closer to Dave. Of course Dave, being a little shy around his friends, shows a little boyish grin as he looks away embarrassed.

"Thank you, Kurt." Dave gratefully says. "I really appreciate it."

Kurt just smiles as he drinks his OJ.

"Well," Santana loudly begins. "All this lovey-dovey bullshit is just…bullshit." That gets a few groans and eyerolls around the table. "So, I'm gonna put a friggin' stop to it. Me and Britt don't need this. We just know we love each other and have fun…IF you know what I mean."

 _ALL_ of the men at the table squirm, while Santana just giggles and takes an enormous bite of her toast.

For a while, nothing more is said. Instead, food is being chewed and swallowed and offers for second helpings go around the table. Requests for salt or pepper are granted, glasses are refilled, and a group of gleeky McKinley High School friends are enjoying a nice breakfast. Of course, Blaine Anderson is just about to change all of that.

"Dave?" Blaine asks. Dave turns to him. "What's your major?"

Dave forks with the yolk on his plate as he answered. "I…I think I'll major in business."

"Business?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah."

"Soooooo, what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

Blaine's dumb joke got a few laughs, especially from Dave. "Well, I wanna be a sports agent." Kurt flashes a knowing grin on his face and Dave gratefully returns it. "But, in order to even _BE_ a sports agent, I'm pretty sure I have to have a Master's degree."

"You?" Blaine incredulously asked. "A Master's degree?"

Kurt flashed him a look and Dave very briefly narrowed his eyes. "Yeah. Me."

Blaine cleared his throat. "I…I didn't mean it like that."

"It's OK." Dave reassuringly says with a smile. "And yeah, I _SHOULD_ get a Master's degree to be a successful sports agent."

"Something," Kurt loudly interrupted, "tells me you'll be a great sports agent!"

There it is again. Dave just can't stop appreciating Kurt's praise. He wanted to do something nice for Kurt. Everybody seems to want to do this. Inanely, he reaches for the orange juice container and holds it towards Kurt.

"More OJ?" Dave asks with a smile.

"No. I'm good." Kurt replies with a smile to match.

Blaine watches the whole exchange, pleased that his slight insult didn't seem to affect Dave anymore. Or at all. Whichever is the case, Blaine just keeps smiling at his friends. Santana snorted.

"Look boys," she began. Kurt rolled his head towards her and Blaine closed his eyes. "You need to stop this desire to have a ménage-a-trois." Blaine and Kurt simultaneously choked on food that wasn't in their mouths. Dave just shook his head, a little ornery smile on his face.

"Ohhhhh, Santana…" Dave drawls. "Santana, Santana, Santana…"

"What?" she asks, feigning innocence. She takes a huge bite of her eggs, chews a few times, and then opens her mouth. Dave groans and looks away.

"You just need Britt here." Blaine casually says.

Santana stops for just a brief moment, a completely unreadable expression on her face. And then, protocol takes over and bitchiness returns.

"She's none of your business." Santana declared, rising with her plate in hand. As she walks over to the sink, she adds, "Don't dis my woman. She's…special."

The three boys at the table each exchange worried, defensive glances. Then Kurt chimes in. "Of course, Santana. It's obvious how much you love her."

With her back to them, she rinses her plate off under harsh water and doesn't say a word. Another series of worried glances between the boys and that's that.

Conversation flows much better after that discomfited exchange. Topics vary wildly – college courses, this hot professor versus that one, this hot _FEMALE_ professor versus that one, sales at Macys and Target, what team Dave would endorse, college courses versus high school AP courses, etc.

However, Kurt brings up a topic that Dave deftly stays away from. Kurt begins describing a hockey jersey that would be 'perfect' for Dave. But Dave simply looks away, saying he doesn't want one. Kurt realizes there's a whole other layer to this conversation but decides to give Dave his privacy. Of course, the jersey is expensive but that shouldn't matter. Dave's parents are very successful professionals and he's sure they're helping their son financially. Dave just looks down.

But the enormous topic cannot be ignored – Lima's first gay pride parade. And Dave's accomplishment at City Hall cannot be ignored either.

"Dave" Blaine begins, sipping his glass of tomato juice, "Congratulations. Really. On the parade" Everybody hums their agreement.

"Thanks guys." Dave humbly says. He shyly looks down and can feel Kurt's sideways eyes on him. He's even _MORE_ embarrassed. "Somehow, someway, people at Scandals decided I should be in charge of this."

"Well, duh!" Kurt says, ornery smile on his face, "Of _COURSE_ they want you to take charge of it. You kicked some major ass at City Hall last weekend."

"Indeed," Blaine adds. "And not only that, but you were so _PASSIONATE_ in your speech. You have a commanding presence, Dave." Dave timidly looked away. "You could _EASILY_ take this over and do a fabulous job!"

"I don't know, guys." Dave said, shaking his head. "I mean, this is a _HUGE_ undertaking. This will be Lima's _FIRST_ gay pride parade. And I don't know-"

"Shut up, Karofsky." Santana interrupted, leaning towards him. "Just man up and do it already! You already have the gay community under your thumb, you have two beautiful lesbian supporters in me and Britt, and you have Hair Gel and Hairless Face here to help you. So just shut up and organize it already!"

Silence. Nobody could tell if they are offended or not. But one thing is clear – David Karofsky _WILL_ be detailing the parade. He tries his best to hide his smile.

Soon, plates were scooped up, the dishwasher was run, and the breakfast table in Santana Lopez' apartment was wiped down. One-by-one, Kurt, Dave, Blaine, and finally, Santana sauntered into her living room. Every single seat was taken by somebody and the atmosphere was completely comfortable.

Everybody seemed to be nerding out on whatever technology was in their pockets. Dave was the only rebel in the group – he was looking through Santana's laptop. And as they researched parade organizing on their devices, a sudden, roaring laugh escaped Dave's mouth! All of the recent high school graduates looked at him like he lost his mind. But he just kept laughing! Gradually, his laughs died down to the point where he could talk – a little.

"S-San-Santana!" Dave loudly began, "Y-you should clear your browser history!"

"Oh shit!" She screamed and lunged for the laptop. But Dave held it up and away from her! "Shut it, Karofsky!"

"Ohhhh, no!" Dave happily exclaimed. "This could be _GREAT_ blackmail material!"

"I said shut it Karofsky!" Santana roared. But then, she came to a sudden halt. "You know what? No. No! I'm not gonna shy away from this! Go ahead, Karofsky – do your worst!"

"Oh, I will!"

"Well! Go on!"

Dave held up the laptop so everyone could see. "This is in her Favorites!"

A lesbian porno flashed on the screen. Kurt and Blaine instantly turned their heads while Dave just shook like an earthquake with his laughter.

"Turn that off!" Kurt yelled.

"Finn," Blaine began, hand over his eyes, "sure did pick the wrong day to sleep in late!" Kurt knew his stepbrother was sawing logs in his room at their apartment. Even he had to agree that Dave was right – Finn would've found this video…interesting.

But Dave just laughed and started watching. He even turned the laptop first to the right and then to the left.

"Do girls really…" _AGAIN_ , he turned it right and then left, "do _THAT_?"

Santana snatched the laptop and turned off the movie. Dave fell on Kurt's shoulder, laughing and laughing and laughing!

.

Some were biting their fingernails. Others were stroking their significant other's backs. And still others had their arms crossed defensively over their chests. You'd think they were waiting for their dentist appointment to begin. But in reality, they were just a bunch of teenagers who were nervous. _VERY_ nervous.

And when Dave hung up the phone, he showed no physical signs or reactions. They all looked at each other and then right back to Dave.

"Well?!" Kurt exclaimed.

Dave, stone-faced, swiveled in his desk chair, opposite his computer, and faced them. He stared at all of them, watching their concerned faces and secretly loving how strong and supportive they were being. But that's when Dave couldn't hold out any longer. A broad smile formed on his face.

"They said yes!" Dave quietly exclaimed.

Suddenly, an enormous roar of excitement rose amongst all of them and they descended on the former jock. Their yelling hurt his ears but this was the right kind of pain. Hard claps on his back and kisses on his cheeks almost brought Dave to tears. But the last congratulations came from Kurt.

"I'm so, so, _SO_ proud of you Dave!"

"Thank you Kurt."

"You're very welcome."

"I can't believe," Mike said, "that they said yes."

"Well," Kurt interjected, "of _COURSE_ they said yes! Scandals has wanted a gay pride parade for years and they finally got one."

"So," Quinn calmly asked Dave, "what happens next?"

"Well, since Scandals has agreed to do the fundraiser, they suggested we start as soon as possible. In fact, it's next weekend."

" _NEXT WEEKEND?_ " Rachel screeched. "That doesn't give us very much time! We have to start thinking about how much to charge and who will come and how many will come and that doesn't even-"

" _RACHEL_!" Kurt hollered, "We will do this and it'll be just fine."

"I know that, Kurt. It's just…there's so much to do!"

"And we will," Dave insisted, getting a little misty-eyed. "My God…it's really coming together."

"Hell yeah it is!" Finn exclaimed, with yet another bro-like clap to his friend's back. "And this is gonna be _AWESOME_!"

"Good job, Dave." Blaine simply said.

"Thanks."

Blaine slightly nodded and went into the kitchen. But that's when another round of cheers went up, as well as hugs and soft kisses. Quinn even took a brave step forward in finally accepting Dave as her friend. She gently kissed him on his cheek. Dave was shocked.

"I'm also proud of you." She whispered.

"Thank you."

And while the others were celebrating, Dave happened to glance at his computer. It was as if the celebration was happening in another time and space dimension – he no longer heard it. Instead, he focused on the seven new emails of individuals pledging their attendance at the fundraiser, or volunteering for the committee, or wanting to send donations, or everything.

Dave got to work. He opened this email and that one. He made notes in Microsoft Word of important details and lists. In other words, in less than five minutes, David Karofsky had become a social activist.

Kurt noticed Dave furiously typing at the computer and approached him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm already starting to get emails about the fundraiser and the parade committee. I'm just organizing everything."

Another swell of pride came out of Kurt and he touched Dave's shoulder. "I can't believe it's already happening."

"Yes, it is."

And while Dave and Kurt began working on emails, Blaine saw them from afar and returned to the kitchen.

"Who are you getting emails from?" Kurt asked.

"Ummm, let's seeeee…" Dave began. "OK. I have responses from Scandals. They want to design the fundraiser poster. And I have others saying they even want to be on the committee!"

"Oh, this is awesome!"

"I know, right?" Dave looked at his list. "So far, I have responses from several in the gay community who want to volunteer. Theresa Bowman, Tonya Harmon, Malcolm Smythe…Oh! And Rachel's dads are volunteering too! I guess Scandals put up the notice on their website!"

"Really?!" Kurt and Rachel heartily asked.

"Yuuup!"

"Let's look at the website!"

By then, the other celebrating teens stopped and huddled behind Kurt and Dave, reviewing the website. Blaine remained in the kitchen.

.

When Dave arrived at Scandals, the gay population in Lima didn't know his face just yet and he could freely roam. He was absolutely astonished at how Scandals transformed from the little, grimy, small-town gay bar to a more beautiful little small-town gay bar.

Posters for the fundraiser were all over the place – Dave stopped counting when he got to twenty. Rainbow streamers were strung all over the place and the dance floor had been partially transformed into a mini-stage. The disco ball had been partially transformed into a mini-stage. The disco ball had a rainbow print, sending a multitude of the seven colors of the LGBT rainbow in all directions. The bartenders dressed in rainbows and there was a pulse in the air.

But one thing astounded Dave so much that he had to do a double take – Lima's NBC affiliate sent a news crew. The crew was talking to people already in attendance, getting a feel for their report. Dave swallowed. He would be giving a speech later that night and he knew his face would be on the eleven o'clock news. And the seven AM news. And the noon news. And again on the eleven o'clock news. Dave swallowed again.

Little by little, his nerves challenged him. Dave made a beeline towards the bar.

"A beer."

"Daaaaave!" the bartender announced.

"Shhhh! Not yet, Matt. I don't want…the attention just yet."

"I understand. Budweiser?"

"Yes. Stat. Code Red. Whatever. _NOW_."

Matt chuckled and handed him the beer. "On the house."

"God, you don't know how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Oh! Well! My heavens! Kiss me now!"

"Oh, shut up!"

They shared a laugh and Dave took an enormous gulp of beer. It actually helped. Dave sat down and watched people trickle into Scandals. And as time passed, more and more people came in and Dave soon found himself surrounded by LGBT and possibly straight strangers that would soon become his allies. There was a swelling of pride and nervousness the likes of which he'd never known before. He almost wished his parents could see him now…

But then was not the time for reverie. He had a job to do. He couldn't think about them now.

Gradually, his friends arrived. Surprisingly, Quinn arrived first. He waved to her and she approached him.

"God, it's so crowded already!" Quinn said.

"Yeah, I know! It's great!" And then, Dave quieted some. "Would you like a drink?"

"Ummm, OK. Could I have a Coke?"

"No alcohol tonight?"

Quinn looked away for a hot minute and returned to him, saying "No. Not for me."

Dave ordered the Coke and when he received it and gave it to her, he noticed Rachel, Finn, and Mike come in. And then, Kurt and Blaine arrived – but Kurt had a slight scowl on his face and Blaine had a frown. And as they approached Dave, Kurt's face lit up. Blaine's remained the same.

"Thanks guys." Dave heartily said. "For supporting me and…"

"Of course, Dave!" Kurt said, and purposefully gave him a full hug. Dave fell into it, holding on to Kurt tightly. The hug lingered and it seemed like some other message was being sent. But Dave didn't care at the moment – he had a job to do.

Kurt finally let go and Dave turned towards the stage, with his friends in tow. The show was about to begin. Dave nodded to the bartender and Matt approached the stage.

"Everybody!" Matt said into the microphone on the mini-stage. The news crews' lights turned on too. "I'd like your attention please! We're about to get started." The crowd's noise gradually quieted, especially at the request of some beautiful drag queens.

"OK!" Matt began. "I'd like to thank you all for coming! Now, I would _LOVE_ to clarify why we're all here tonight, but I thought I'd leave that _allllllll_ to the one person we can thank for this year's festivities. Ladies and gentlemen and bad little boys out there, please give a warm, gay welcome to David Karofsky!"

A loud roar, especially from Dave's friends, erupted and Dave bashfully approached the stage. He was momentarily blinded by the NBC news crew's harsh light, but he made sure to look at the crowd instead. Dave finally situated himself at the microphone, adjusting it for his considerable height.

"Thanks Matt." Dave humbly began. And then, his face lit up. "Who wants a gay pride parade this year?!"

Another roar from the crowd bellowed and everyone gave him a standing ovation. He'd never felt this proud before in his life! And Dave had accomplished quite a good deal in his life. And as the crowd noise gradually lightened, he began his speech.

"I cannot believe," Dave awkwardly began, "that I have been selected to be the organizer of _LIMA OHIO'S FIRST GAY PRIDE PARADE!"_ Dave waited for the applause to wind down before starting in again. "But you all have decided I'm the guy. So…I'm the guy!"

More applause and even some laughs. Dave smiled broadly at the news camera before continuing. He also kept his eyes on the camera.

"But understand this Lima, Ohio and the surrounding communities. We ARE having a gay pride parade here this coming June and we _ARE A PROUD COMMUNITY!"_

A roaring, thundering smatter of applause filled the room and the camera panned around to the audience before returning to Dave.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came to this fundraiser tonight. It is extremely important that we have as many LGBT and our straight allies at the parade this year and we hope to make this an annual tradition. In fact, we _WILL DO IT! We WILL DO IT! WE WILL DO IT! WE WILL DO IT!"_

The crowd chanted with him as Dave's arms lifted, fists clenched, and even more applause surrounded him.

"I'd also like to thank the members of the press who have attended her tonight. We thank you for recognizing that this is an important moment in our lives and, in fact, every single person here needs to get the word out that on June 18th, we will have a gay pride parade here in Lima, Ohio! Now, as the fund-"

Dave was handed a note and he read it. He immediately smiled.

"I have just received word that we have, so far, $4,150 donated for the gay pride parade!"

More applause. More camerawork. More of everything. And members of the audience, including Kurt and the others, and even Malcolm, watched in awe as Dave commanded the stage.

"Look, people. Here's how I'm going to conclude, but I suck at public speaking." He earned a few laughs before continuing. "Thank you so, so much. I'm honored to be your guy to organize this year's parade. We are continually looking for volunteers for parade organization and other duties, so we can make this work! Go on Scandals' website and click on the link for the parade. Get active. Get involved. And _STAY ACTIVE AND INVOLVED_! Thank you very much!"

And with that Dave gave a final wave, a final smile, and he proudly strutted off the stage amidst a standing ovation. He tried to get away from the news crews as fast as he could. He didn't think his nerves could handle an interview. But somebody grabbed his arm. Dave turned around, expecting to deny a reporter an interview, when instead, a handsome, slightly older gentleman was standing right in front of him.

"Dave!"

"Y-yes?"

"My name is Malcolm Smythe and I can't wait to serve on the parade committee with you. I am so very proud of you!"

"W-why thank you, Malcolm! Thank you very much!"

And with that, he let go of Dave's arm and they went their separate ways. Malcolm retreated only a few steps away before stopping and turning around. And that's when the NBC news crews descended on Dave and began an interview.

Malcolm couldn't have been more proud of the young man. Very proud indeed.

.

 **AN: I'll try to update this more often. :) Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:Hello everyone! LOL!**

 **Writer's block is a pain in the neck! Lol!**

 **For months I struggled with this. Anyway no excuses. It's finally updated and I'm happy with it!**

 **I'd love to thank those who support me!**

 **Thank you to you guys reading this. You ALL rock! ;)**

 **Here we see Dave, Malcolm and Dave's friends struggle with preparations for the upcoming parade. Can they do it? You have to read to find out!**

 **Please review. Please be kind. Enjoy!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 3**

Dave was overwhelmed.

His first day was consumed with committee meetings, floral caterers, phone calls, more phone calls, even more phone calls, news interviews, float oversight, etc. And then later in the day, he made sure at least two major corporate sponsors signed to be in the parade route, and he met with City & Regional Planning to outline the route.

Budgets, legal issues, press releases, political issues, phone threats, Dykes on Bikes, more phone threats, rejections from so many area businesses, some acceptances, and even more phone threats.

And yet, as the first day came to a close and Dave could hardly function, he felt he was accomplishing something. Oh, it was more than Lima's first Gay Pride Parade, it was his first foray into the world of volunteer work. And he balanced everything pretty effectively.

Nevertheless, even his young self was tired as he worked into his thirteenth hour that first day. And when he called the meeting adjourned, he nearly dropped his head on the table. Malcolm watched him with a little protective concern.

"Dave?"

His head snapped up and he wiped his face. "Yeah?"

"Want me to drive you home?"

"N-no. I'm good."

Malcolm frowned and then came up with something else. "I should go with you to the police department tomorrow."

"What?"

"Dave, I'm going with you to the police department tomorrow."

"No, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." Malcolm said with a curious finality to it. "Trust me. I think you'll need my…expertise."

"Why?" Dave asked, bleary eyed.

"Just trust me."

Dave shrugged and stretched his arms. A yawn escaped his mouth and Malcolm chuckled. After a polite tap on Dave's shoulder, Malcolm smiled and left. It wasn't until Dave, yet again going through the stack of paperwork, that he understood Malcolm's reasoning.

Somehow, Malcolm knew.

.

"This is outrageous!"

"That's the way it is, Mr. Karofsky. Take it or leave it."

"How can we pay for police service for the parade at this price?!"

"The City Council approved it, didn't they?"

And that's when it all made perfect sense to Dave and Malcolm. They sat across from the smarmy police sergeant's desk as he popped some kind of candy in his mouth. They wanted this to happen. They wanted it to be difficult to form a parade.

"I need," Dave whispered to Malcolm, "to call the committee."

"No, you don't." He replied.

"Yes, I do!" And with that, a temper tantrum bubbling beneath the surface, Dave got up and walked across the room of the Lima Police Department. He whipped out his cell phone and began dialing.

Meanwhile, Malcolm just stared back at the sergeant. His smarmy smile met Malcolm's cool one. Suddenly, Malcolm asked, "Where's the Clerk of Courts' office?"

"Just down the hall."

"Thank you."

Malcolm got up and left.

And Dave gyrated all over the room, waving his arm in the air from time to time, lowering his voice now and then, and trying to keep his Karofsky temper in check. At least three or four minutes went by before Dave returned to the sergeant's desk. He plopped down in the seat next to a now-seated Malcolm and the sergeant was no longer smiling.

"We'll be there on the date."

"For what?" Dave asked, with a surly attitude.

"For your…freak parade."

Dave's head flipped up. "W-what?"

"Yes. Your services have been paid. By an anonymous donor."

Dave's jaw dropped and he turned to Malcolm. And as far as Malcolm was concerned, he was more than grateful seeing the way the hazel-eyed kid got excited and surprised all in one! Dave suddenly grabbed his arm and shook it wildly. And then, he composed himself and shook the sergeant's hand. Then, he left.

"I trust," Malcolm began, standing up, "that you'll fulfill your obligations, sergeant. You're under contract now."

"I understand."

"Thank you."

And THIS time, Malcolm was the one with the smarmy smile as he left.

.

After that, preparations seemed to be easier. A little. But it was enough to have Dave and his group of friends busier than ever. He entrusted Kurt and Quinn to float detail and Malcolm and Rachel to public relations. Blaine was even helpful, albeit a little distant, and Finn did his best with nearly everything thrown at him. Preparations were not even nearly complete and the parade was in five days.

Just. Five. Days.

.

Everyone was doing there job preparing for Lima's first Gay Pride parade, meanwhile Dave was all over the place, setting up, planning, making important phone calls, decorating floats, making sure everything was PERFECT and just doing EVERYTHING! Dave felt like he was running around like a chicken with its head cut off. This whole "running the show" was really getting to him. A LOT of people were depending on him to make this impossible dream happen. It was TOO much pressure! He kept having to remind himself that all the hard work and dedication to making this parade work would pay off in the end. Wouldn't it? It had to work out. It just HAD to! The community has come to far to let this fail now. He has come too far to let this go in the crapper. They had such little time Dave sometimes thought they couldn't pull this off. Soon he would be proven wrong.

Later that same day when Malcolm and Dave left the police station separately Dave and his friends decided to meet up at Lima Bean to go over everything once again.

"Hey! I was using that!"

"Dave sit down with your friends and relax! You're going to give yourself a heart attack." Quinn Fabray snapped as she took away Dave's cellphone and placing it in her bra so he wouldn't think twice about getting it then she proceeded to sit back down across from him. Dave glared in her direction but knew she was right and chose not to argue with her. The glare didn't seem to bother Quinn in fact she smiled at him just to let him know that it didn't work on her anymore, in fact the "Karofsky" glare didn't work on anyone anymore. His friends knew that Dave was a big teddy bear after all and wouldn't harm them.

Quinn, Rachel, Kurt and Finn all were catching up drinking coffee and talking while Dave unintentionally ignored them on his phone making reservations for the parade. The friends were concerned that Dave was running himself ragged but let him do his thing... That was until Quinn stepped in and took action.

"You're friends invited you out for coffee, its rude to be on your cellphone not engaging in our conversation." Quinn says as she delicately wipes the bottom of her coffee cup and takes a tiny sip of her tea. Dave noticed that she was the only one that ordered tea and thought that was strange but he decided not question her now. That could wait.

"I'm sorry, guys... It's just this-" Dave couldn't finish that sentence. Instead he sighed rubbing his face with his large hands, he was so tired. His friends looked at him with sympathy and understanding. They knew how IMPORTANT organizing this parade was to him. Hell it was important to all of them! A chance to be united as a communuty was too good of a opprotunity to pass up.

"No worries, dude! We know how hard your working, everyone is. But dude, Quinn's right! You need to chill and be with your friends." Finn says loudly flashing that very dopey smile of his. Dave couldn't but grin back.

Dave grew serious at that moment taking in the reality of there situation.

"Guys... I know you want to relax and have fun but the reality of our situation is we only got five days... FIVE! That doesn't leave us with much time to prepare. And the fact that those assholes in the city council KNEW that is why I am taking this so seriously. This is a chance to show all of Lima that the gay community has rights too and we should be treated as equals instead of the latter. We CANNOT prove those bastards right! They set us up for failure on purpose. They knew by giving us such little to work with that we could POSSIBLY fail. I'm not about to let that happen! I say lets not let them throw us in the pit. I mean isn't that why we are here now? To go over everything to make sure we are giving it our all?" Dave says with so much passion his energy resignated with the group. They all knew how important this was.

"We ARE giving it our all!" Kurt snaps but lowers his voice as people around the coffee shop suddenly stare at him. He lowers his voice and the patrons go back to minding there own businss.

"Dave, yes its important to us all but that doesn't mean you have to take it all on yourself. We are here for you. Let us do our thing and you let the reigns go a little. You're putting too much not only yourself but us and we wanna do is help you. We got you. You're good." Kurt is so soft spoken it makes Dave choke up a little. He was SO grateful for his friends he looked around the table and smiled. Rachel says nothing sitting next to Dave holding his hand and grinning. The energy around them warm and inviting.

"OK- I get it. I'll relax and TRY not to take on more than I can." Dave relaxes a little taking a sip of his now cold coffee. Dave grimaces at the taste and pushes his cup forward no longer in the mood for his black coffee.

"Guys?" Dave speaks up once again.

"What is it Dave?" Rachel says.

"Do you think-" Dave pauses, rubbing the back his neck as his friends wait for him to continue.

"Do you think we can ACTUALLY do this? And make it successful?"

"Of course we can!"

That came from someone else. Dave turns his neck around to see Malcolm walking in joining them, grabbing a chair sitting really close to Dave. Dave shyly smiled as Malcolm winked.

"With you being so determined NOTHING can stop us." Malcolm once again winked as Dave felt himself blush a deep red color.

.

 **AN: What did you all think? Have a Nice Day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
